


Sun Dance

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 一切都開始於陽光燦爛的日子。
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Sun Dance

**Author's Note:**

> 「君と今、sun dance。」

  
他老喜歡用自己敏銳的視線觀察著那一絲絲沾染上陽光的亞麻色頭髮，在春日之下渲染出美麗色彩的模樣，連逐漸年邁的稜角也被抹得溫柔，總是令日舞忍不住站在牧場的土地上多瞄了幾眼，而他也才發覺到，屬於過往的年輕氣盛也跟著歲月的流逝，伴隨著夥伴於身旁而一起逝去了。此刻日舞只想用粗糙的指尖輕輕撫過，那就算變得蒼白了也依舊漂亮無比的髮絲，悉數將耐心奉捧而上大概是他唯一的心願。

一旁的布屈倒是沒有注意到與手上的鐵同樣熾熱的視線，他只是專心地將那印著他們牧場商標的鐵烙印在牛隻身上，這樣反覆執行同一個動作，直到他發現夥伴並沒有將新的牛隻牽過來，布屈才望見日舞用著有些癡呆的表情看著自己，他一如既往地露出頑皮得好看的笑容，那怕上頭產生了以往沒有的皺紋。

「哈利也老年癡呆了呀？」他呼喚著夥伴的名字，以前他們甚少有機會如此叫著互相的本名，「幫不了忙就去旁邊坐著，看老羅伯特怎麼使出他的絕活的。」

這倒是讓日舞將視線從對方的頭頂上拔神過來，棕髮男人對於這番言論有些不滿地皺起眉頭，甚至浮現出些許抬頭紋，這讓布屈再次笑了起來，「你是指你那別出心裁的玩笑嗎？那就不必了。」日舞再次重複方才的動作，他將牛隻牽到布屈面前。

於是布屈對此哈哈大笑出聲。

「哈利還是這麼好笑呢。」擁有亞麻色頭髮的男人拿起手帕，擦拭掉那下垂眼角泛出來的淚光。

日舞倒是撇了撇嘴，做出無聲的回應。

好不容易將今日份的牛隻都打上烙印後，兩個多少上了年紀的男人迎來正中午曬著熱辣太陽的時間，布屈去水井打撈了兩杯冰涼的水後，將其中一個鐵杯遞給了坐在屋簷下的日舞，對方則是點頭致謝意後便開始暢飲起來，為了解方才工作時的乾渴。布屈也跟著坐在旁邊，慢悠悠地吞飲著乾淨的液體，好像優雅的紳士正在與人共度下午茶時分一樣。

日舞有的時候會想著，現在這樣的一切好像夢境一樣，他們上一秒本來還是罪惡萬般的銀行兼火車強盜來著，下一秒轉身卻成為了這裡的牧場主。喉嚨帶著涼意的水反而讓他的思考飄忽地去了遠方，他又看向布屈。

最後他總算是伸出了手，實現了剛才於牧場上所想之事。

布屈的髮質很柔軟，就像他白淨的皮膚與臉蛋一樣，每一次地搓揉都是一次次新的體驗以及新的驚喜，於屋簷落下的陣陣陽光又恰好讓對方的亞麻色髮絲再次閃爍出特別的光芒。那是專屬於他唯一的寶物，日舞想著，好像其他的一切都成為身外之事了。

布屈愣了一下，沒多久便感到好笑地將杯中最後一口水，撒在夥伴的臉上。

「哈利真的老年癡呆了。」布屈又一次大笑出聲，好像孩童一樣濫用著已經逐年減少的精力。

日舞也才又回神過來，並盛著怒氣般地望著夥伴，「勒羅伊！」他喊著。

擁有亞麻色頭髮的男人站起身來，隨著鐵杯落在土地上，他朝著屬於兩人彼此的牧場向前使勁地奔跑，似乎也不怕腰酸背痛襲擊身軀，布屈只是享受著當下與對方連結起的快樂，就像過往的很久很久以前一樣，他總是那樣。而日舞也扔下一切不管地跑了起來，似是為了想懲罰對方、或是出於私心地想揪起布屈的頭髮，他那混濁而又年邁的腦袋早已分不清楚了。

沃爾格特郡的萊特寧嶺見證了昔日強盜於旭日之下愉快地在草地上舞動的姿態，就像朝著明日而擊一樣。

一切都開始於陽光燦爛的日子。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *沃爾格特郡的萊特寧嶺位於澳大利亞，借鑑小說「Lightning Ridge!: The Further Adventures of Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid」。   
> *「向明日射擊」為虎豹小霸王的日文片名。


End file.
